Space Reunion Part Three
by Kid Lethal
Summary: Will Andros save Karone, or lose her to the side of evil forever....


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers, blah blah blah. The characters Lady Matrix and Dark Element are mine blah blah you know the rest._

### Space Reunion Three  
by: Kid Lethal

As the rangers were making their way to there planet GX-64, a real sense of nervousness and anxiety started to set in. Because they were about to embark on a mission that could either save Karones' life or lose her again to the forces of evil. When the finally arrived to the planet they decided to divide up into two teams, one team (Andros and Zhane) would go and free Karone and the others would be used as backup. 

"Okay, guys" said Andros. "We all know what we need to do, and how to get it done. Also we have to be very careful, because we very well might be walking into a trap." 

"I'm starting to get second thoughts about our so-called plan." Zhane said. What if she didn't buy your story about joining her army and kills Karone anyway?" 

"Don't you dare say that, we have to think positively!!" exclaimed Andros. "You know how much I care for my sister, and you just have to trust me. Which I know you can do." 

"Whatever you say, and I'm sorry for doubting you." 

"Apology accepted, now let's go and stop Lady Matrix and bring back Karone safe and sound." said Andros forcefully. 

"Is everyone ready?" asked Andros. 

"Ready and able," said the others. 

" LET'S ROCKET !!!" they all said in unison. 

When the morphed and teleported to the planet, it looked as though it was deserted until they walked up upon a huge castle. And the only way to get there was through a forest that looked very dark and desolate. 

"It's way too _creepy_ in here." said TJ 

"What are you scared?" Carlos said while trying to hold back from laughing. 

" You guys keep quiet, we don't know what might be lurking around in here," said Ashley sternfully. 

While the rangers were walking through the woods, they heard noises coming from all sides of them. Then all of a sudden Dark Element jumped out in front of them with a group of flaming mutants. 

" Ahh, Rangers glad to see you've made a safe journey to our planet," sneered Dark Matrix. "I'm here to make sure that you Andros the Red Ranger joins Lady Matrix and also to make sure that this isn't all just a trick." 

"It looks like there has been a change of plans," said Andros. "I'm not joining you or Matrix, and myself and the others will stop anything and anyone who gets in our path." 

"I suspected that you wouldn't join, so I'm here to stop you from getting to your sister, and ruining the plans for my queen to take over the universe." Dark Element said angrily. Now flametitans destroy these power pricks!!! 

The group of flame burning mutants were called the flametitans. As Dark Element ordered them they engaged in a war with the rangers. And as the battle escalated it seemed as if the flametitans were winning, and the rangers knew that they had to turn the tide if they wanted to win. 

"These guys are too much," muttered TJ out of breath. 

" I know what we should do," said Carlos. We'll combine our weapons. 

The rangers then combined their weapons together at full power and completely destroyed the flametitans. And as they did, Dark Element looked as if he was shocked. 

" You may have defeated my flametitans, but I on the other hand am much more difficult." said Dark Element. 

"Andros, you and Zhane go on up ahead and we'll take care of Dark Element." Carlos said. 

The Red and Silver Rangers ran towards the castle which was just a few feet away. And as they reached the castle, Andros and Zhane noticed that nobody was around. 

" Andros, are you sure about this?" queried Zhane. As you said earlier this might be a trap. 

"Shh, Zhane with you talking so loud we won't be alone for long." 

As they searched the castle, Andros heard a noise coming from upstairs. When they found the exact location of the noise, it came from a locked door. And when they looked through the glass window of the door, they saw Karone sitting in a chair. When they saw Karone in the chair, they noticed that a machine was producing an energy beam aimed in the direction of her forehead. 

" Andros the door is locked. How can we get in without a key?" asked Zhane. 

"Don't worry about that," said Andros. It won't be locked for long, **Spiral Saber!**

The Red Ranger unlocked the door, and then all of sudden Lady Matrix appeared. 

"I knew that you would try to save Karone, and wouldn't join my army," said Matrix. That's why it was easy for you to come in here without any trouble. 

" Zhane, free Karone and teleport back to the Megaship" said Andros. 

" Not so fast silver ranger!!" said Lady Matrix. 

Lady Matrix swung at the Silver Ranger but missed. Zhane then punched her in the face and rolled towards the room that Karone was in. He then used his Super Silverizer on full power and destroyed the mind control ray. As he destroyed the machine, Karone went limp which was when they teleported to the Megaship.   
  



End file.
